


Grading

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grading just became a lot more fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grading

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: http://tyedyeboogers.tumblr.com/post/126508771164/otpprompts-imagine-your-otp-as-teachers

Ding-ding! Ding-ding!

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, chairs screeched as the students bolted for the doors ready to be on the busses and away from school. Only the few smart ones lingered a bit to gather their things and make their way out of the school, with a ‘Goodbye, Mr. Oxenstierna.’ Until finally he was a lone in the blisteringly white classroom, which he had tried to fix but never seemed to get rid of the unbearable neutrality of the white and the impersonal nature of the classroom. Sighing he pulled off his glasses dropping them on his desk with a clatter. His head followed dropping into his hands. 

The hands on his shoulder, rubbing at the tense muscles, brought a little smile to his face though hidden it may be behind his hands. Leaning back his head landed on the back of the chair and against the stomach waiting just there. One of his hands landed on the hand rested on his shoulder, their fingers twining together the twin bands looking so nice together there. 

“Hi,” Berwald smiled up at his husband. His free hand moved from Berwald’s shoulder to run through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead and running through the strands in a way that felt so good.

“Hello,” He smiled back down, eyes twinkling, even at the end of a long day of teaching. Leaning down he pressed a light kiss to Berwald’s brow before stepping away. 

“And just where do you think you are going Mr. Väinämöinen?” He asked his Swedish accent adding a lilt to his words. Smirking he watched the smaller man walk away, a little more swing to his hips than he usually had. 

“Well, Mr. Oxenstierna, grades are due tomorrow~” Tino said with a teasing little smile before he slipped out of the room. Berwald laughed at his husbands antics as he slid his glasses back on his face and drew his yet-to-be-graded stack of papers closer and the grade book too. Moments later Tino danced back in, holding his own stack of papers, grade book right on top. They had an agreement, when it came to grading. A little compromise to make grading more…fun.

Tino set his pile down on the other side of the desk and settle down sideways on Berwald’s lap. Berwald wrapped an arm around Tino’s waist as Tino wrapped his arm over Berwald’s shoulder. Reaching out with his free hand to Berwald’s stack of papers he paused his gaze caught by the picture framed just there almost hidden by the papers. It was a picture of them, from their wedding, taken over Berwald’s shoulder where Tino’s hand lay, his wedding band twinkling as they smiled at each other foreheads touching. Tino felt a rush affection for the man next to him. His hand that had paused continued to the papers and taking the top sheet. Berwald watched Tino stare at their wedding photo his thumb rubbing over the metal band on his finger before doing the same for Tino’s stack and they set about grading papers. 

Tino pouted, dropping another graded quiz onto the complete stack, frustratingly another B-. Roughly grabbing the next one he graded it fast as he could, more disappointment. Why hadn’t Berwald graded any of his that high? His assignments weren’t that hard…right? A C joined the B- and a two more B’s. 

“Berwald,” Tino said waiting for the hum in response, “you are such a hard ass.”

“Hmm?” Berwald looked up at Tino with the most adorable expression of confusion that is made him laugh slightly his fingers curling in the short hairs on the back Berwald’s neck. 

“Not one student has gotten an A on your quiz.”

“‘s not that hard.”

“Apparently it is though,” Tino pouted down at his husband. “Why haven’t there been on mine?”

“There have been, ‘bout four.” 

Tino pouted even deeper. “Why haven’t you-” he was cut off by Berwald’s lips on his, molding perfectly together in a sweet kiss. His words completely forgotten in the bliss that is his husband.

“’ was stockpiling.” Berwald murmured leaning back in to steal Tino’s lips again, and again, and again. 

“Smooth…” Tino breathed out as he leaned back in for more, his fingers curling in Berwald’s short blond hair tugging him closer. Berwald’s arm tightened around Tino’s waist making them readjust, Tino’s knees sliding to either side of Berwald’s hips as their lips danced together in an intimate and familiar but forever exciting and more than a little addicting dance. 

“Mr. Oxenstierna, I was wondering if I could talk to you about ….our test…?” The student stopped dead in her tracks, mouth dropping open at the sight of her two teachers making out like, like teenagers. Neither had noticed her, far too occupied, even so she was careful as she pulled out her cellphone and snapped a picture be fleeing the room and cackling madly down the hallway, the club would have a field day with this!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the reference for the picture on Berwald's desk ^^ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/418623727836621665/


End file.
